


I Run to You

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John worries about Rodney. Set During the Shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Run to You

_ **This world keeps spinning faster** _

_ **** _ _ **Into a new disaster so I run to you** _

_ **** _ _ **I run to you baby** _

_ ** And when it all starts coming undone** _

_ **Baby you’re the only one I run to** _

_ **I run to you** _

_\- I Run to You, Lady Antebellum_

_-_

When Rodney got sick, John worried. Not always. Not when Rodney made a big deal about his immune system and how any tine bug could kill him and how Radek had given him something big and nasty and it was killing him. John didn’t worry then, because he was up and walking around just fine, a few sniffles, and it was always a good sign when he was complaining.

It was when he wasn’t complaining that John worried. When Rodney was curled up un his bed and only said a few words now and then and assured John that he was fine and he didn’t need the hot soup or the tea. That’s when John worried.

And when Rodney got really sick, really sick, John got really worried. Like when his brain got infected by the alien cancer. IT scared the shit out of John.

But he put on his brave face and assured Rodney that everything was okay and that they’d find a way to help him.

He called Jeannie anyway. Because he was really fucking worried.

Near the end, John was trying hard as hell not to just give up, not to let himself think that it was near the end. Because they still had time to find a way. A way to help him.

But it doesn’t work, because John never could lie, not to himself.

On one of Rodney’s worse days, one of the ones that started with him running into John’s room freaking out at two in the morning, then went on to them sitting on the pier drinking beer and talking about things that Rodney can’t remember, and ended with Rodney falling asleep in John’s bed, while John took the couch. Only, before he went to the couch, he ran his fingers along the side of Rodney’s face and whispered an ‘I love you,’ to the sleeping scientist.

Only, Rodney isn’t asleep, not yet.

“Don’t say that,” he replied weakly. “It sounds too much like good bye.”

John didn’t say anything to that, partly because Rodney had fallen asleep, partly because it was kind of a goodbye, because he honestly had no idea if he would get another chance to say it.

When Rodney is cured, John barely let him out of his sight for weeks, worried that he’d get sick again.

John walked past Rodney’s room on the way to his, as he always did, then turned back and knocked on the door. Rodney commanded the door to open. “I’m fine Colonel,” he assured him when he saw John standing in the doorway.

John didn’t reply. Instead, he kissed him.

Rodney gasped in surprise, then leaned into the kiss. A few moments later, he pulled away, shocked.

“What was that?” he asked.

John shrugged. “I told you I love you when you were sick. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget it,” he said before walking out of the room, leaving Rodney standing in her room, wide eyed and stunned.


End file.
